Lily and James
by E.D.Silverwater
Summary: James returns to the head dormitories bruised,scratched and bleeding. Will he tell Lily what really happen. Little one shot T for swear word :) enjoy and please review A.N - Some people might say Petunia is ooc


Lily Evans day had been quite typical, she had received mail in the morning one from her mother and another from her sister just reinstating that Lily was a freak and announcing her engagement to the whale of a man Vernon Dursley. It read:

_Lily or as I like to say freak,_

_Mum is making me write this stupid letter, I have never once written to you and didn't want to start however she made me. __I'd ask you about school life but I'm really not interested. __So I'm engaged to Vernon I know you don't like him but __I don't give a rat's arse what you think about Vernie and I's wedding arrangements. Our love cannot be stopped. _

_Like to say I miss you but I'd be lying so… Bye freak_

_-Petunia _

The words stung but she pushed that aside and focused on her studies. That day she had had charms in the morning then a free period and lastly transfiguration in the afternoon. The marauders, surprisingly didn't pull a prank today and remained quiet in class. A part from that it was a normal day.

"Hey Lily I'm really sorry but I can't go on rounds tonight, I have a huge stack of homework" James called from his room in the head dormitory.

"Yeah that's fine" Lily replied, but her heart sank slightly. She had been hoping to ask James out tonight on rounds but she would have to do it another time.

"Ok I'm going to go now, good luck with your homework" Lily called as she left the room.

She headed down the corridor and when she was passing the Gryffindor common room she saw a hint of black hair floating. She thought nothing of it and 2 hours later was heading back to the dormitory. She had caught 3 couples snogging and some students out of bed.

During the rounds Lily had mapped it out in her head, she would get back from rounds, go ask James if he needed help with homework then casually let slip that she fancied him. But to Lily's surprise James wasn't in the heads compartment, nor was he in his bedroom. Lily began to worry; it was already past midnight, why would he have gone out? Lily decided to sit on the couch and wait for James. But Lily didn't have to wait long, just about to fall asleep when she heard the door creek open. James had blood dripping from the top of his forehead and had many scratches and bruises on his arms and legs.

"James what the heck happened to you" she asked.

"It-it's nothing really just go to bed Lily it's late" James replied.

"That most certainly is nothing, wait here a moment, I'm going to get some things to fix that up."

"Really Lily its fi..."

"No it's not James now sit down"

Lily ran out of the room and came back a few moments later with a medical kit in hand. James was sitting on the couch and Lily could now see that up close his injuries were much worse.

"Seriously James what did you do?" Lily asked him again whilst getting out her potions to fix his cuts and bruises.

"I can't tell you that" he mumbled

"Oh come on, you can trust me" Lily laughed.

"But it isn't really my secret to tell" James countered

"Does this have something to do with the marauders big secret?" James nodded.

"Fine don't tell me" Lily said in mock frustration. "Just don't expect me to talk to you ever again" James laughed. "Oh so now you're blackmailing are you" Lily didn't respond but continued to dab at James' wounds

"Aaaahhh" James screamed

"What, what is it?" Lily shouted, James laughed again

"Got you" Lily scowled but the corners of her mouth twitched trying to suppress a smile.

"Ok then does you secret have anything to do with Remus' condition?" Lily asked again.

"Yes I guess I can say that since you already know. You know Lily I didn't know you were so nosy" He joked , Lily smiled.

"Well, when someone comes into a room past midnight with bruises, cuts and blood trickling down their forehead normal people are going to ask questions" James laughed, it was so easy to talk and joke with James, something Lily didn't have with anyone else not even Alice or Mary

"Ok I'll tell you but only because I know you'll get it out of me anyway, you'd probably slip me some veritisium and..."

"Oh get on with it James"

"Okay, okay well... I'm an animagus"

"YOU ARE WHAT" she screamed "Shhhhhhh" James said

"James I hope you realize that is completely illegal. You could go to Azkaban if the ministry knew."

"Well we didn't want Remus to have to go through that depressing time alone" Lily was surprised by that, James was risking everything for Remus, and his loyalty was inspiring.

"So was that you sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yeah, there's a secret passage from here that can go to any of the house common rooms"

"You surprise me every day James Potter, one day I'll be thinking your extremely immature then the next you've done something inspiring" she dabbed a bit of ointment to the bruise on his leg.

"That feels much better thank you Lily" the sat in silence for a few moments, Lily was trying to build up the courage to tell James how he felt about her. "Okay James, I'm just going to come out and say it" Lily took a deep breath "I-I really like you, and not just as a friend anymore, you've matured a lot a-"

But Lily didn't get to finish her sentence because James had pressed his lips on hers. It was absolute heaven and nothing could compare to the feeling. James broke away and it's was all too soon for Lily.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" James said his forehead pressed against Lily's.

"Do you want t-?"

"Yes"

Lily and James walked into the great hall the next morning holding hands. A few people gasped and some girls glared at Lily. But no one could have been more surprised than Sirius and Mary, their mouths were hanging open.

"Tell me this joke Mary or-or that I'm stuck in one of James' dreams, tell me they aren't actually holding hands tell me this isn't Serious" he pleaded

"Sorry mate but this is Sirius" James replied

"No I'm Sirius" they joked.

"So you guys are finally going out, after 6 excruciating years?" Alice asked.

"Yep you better believe" Lily replied

Lily and James sat down side by side, "I love you Lily", Lily was slightly taken back but she said "I love you too"


End file.
